Late Night in the Library
by VanillaBean147
Summary: H/D. One-Shot. As Draco's working on a paper in the library one night,he finds he can't stop looking at Harry.


**AN: This is a one shot. Harry and Draco in the library. Same thing as others. Denial, doubt, acceptance. And all the fun stuff in between.**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.**

Draco entered the library feeling a little tired. It was late and he had a paper due in two days. To make matters worse he hadn't even started it yet. Usually he wasn't such a procrastinator. He liked to finish his work as soon as he received it. He enjoyed watching others try and scramble to complete assignments the night before they were due. But lately his professors seemed to be piling on work any where they could. He'd been busy with other work for the last three days and this was the only time he had to work on the assignment.

And it looked as if he wasn't the only one. Draco scanned the library, trying to find an open table. He sighed. The whole castle seemed to be here. Walking past the occupied tables he made is way deeper and deeper into the library. He was finally able to find a table to himself at very back of the library.

_Who knows what kind of rejects study back here_, he thought disgruntled. He looked around as he set his bag down and quickly found the answer. None other then Harry Potter was sitting at the table across from Draco. He didn't even seem to realize Draco was sitting only a few feet away from him. Draco was irritated at not being acknowledged, but didn't want to waste any more time thinking about it. He took his eyes off the boy in front of him and set to work.

Draco got his scrolls, ink, quill and books from his bag and set them meticulously on the table. He picked up his quill dipped it in ink and wrote his name down. Then he reached for a book to begin his reading. But before he started he stole one more glance at Potter.

Harry appeared to be concentrating hard on the work in front of him. His face was scrunched up in a frown and he was chewing on his quill. Draco found himself lowering the book in his hands to get a better look at Harry. He was especially focused on the movements Harry made.

He was using one of those quills that didn't need ink, so it was more like a muggle pen. Draco watched as Harry was bit down on the end of the quill and then twisted it between his thumb and fingers, dragging it across his mouth. Draco noted the way the quill scraped across Harry's lip with each turn. Draco mentally shook himself, disturbed at the thought of watching Harry's mouth. He told himself to stop stalling as he picked up his abandoned book. He really needed to get started.

Two hours later Draco decided to give his eyes a rest. He had worked straight through without stopping, so he got most of the assignment done. He stretched out and rubbed his stiff neck. When he looked around he was disappointed to find Potter still there, and wondered how many of the other students had left already.

It was probably around ten. The library was open late since it was a Friday and there were no classes tomorrow, but it would be closing soon. He was debating whether he should get some more writing in or call it a night and go back to the Dungeons. Draco rubbed his neck again and once more he found his eyes traveling to where Potter was sitting.

Apparently Harry was sore too, because he suddenly dropped his quill on the desk and arched his back raising his arms over his head. As he did Malfoy couldn't help but notice how the shirt stretched over his chest, showing off Harry's muscles. Draco watched as Harry's head fell back exposing his neck. As Harry rolled his head around trying to relieve the tension he let out a low groan. Malfoy felt a familiar feeling shoot through him and he quickly looked away. He shifted in his seat, making the decision yo stay a bit longer and work on his paper.

Malfoy was trying to concentrate on his paper. He really was. He was just... thinking. Yes, thinking about what to write next. That's what he was doing. He was defiantly _not_ looking at Potter.

Who was currently loosening the knot in his tie and pulling it over his head. No, he _was not_ looking at Harry as he un-buttoned his collar and reveled a patch of smooth tanned skin. And he defiantly _did not_ notice how adorable Harry looked when he pulled his hair in frustration, making it stick even more.

_No_, Malfoy thought as he shook his head. He forced him self to look down. What was wrong with him? _Potter isn't adorable. He's an annoying, self-sacrificing, git_. He tried to remind himself. Maybe he was more tired then he thought. Unconsciously, he looked over to Harry again.

Now he was scribbling furiously on his paper, biting his lip in concentrating. Draco found himself staring at Harry's lips for the second time that night. He watched Harry's teeth pulling on his pink lips. He let his eyes travel across Harry's face. He noted how soft and flawless his skin appeared and how his hair fell into his face hiding his only flaw. The scar that made him so famous.

Draco found it hard to believe _this_ was the supposed savior of the Wizarding world. He looked like any other normal teenage boy. Draco had heard rumors about the things Harry had done in the past. He'd seen with his own eyes Harry battle the dragon and finish the other tasks in the Triwizards tournament. He knew how many times he had escaped death. But right now, watching Harry get frustrated over a school paper, he didn't think _any one_ would believethis was the famous Harry Potter. The one destined to defeat the dark lord. Draco suddenly felt almost... privileged to see Harry like this. It was something people rarely go to see. Every one knew the hero, but few people saw the boy.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't look away in time. Harry stood up quickly, just as Draco managed to look down at his book. He was pretending to read, but switched his focus to fighting of f a smirk as he felt Harry stop short. He could tell Harry was staring at him. No doubt, it was the first time he realized Draco was there.

Harry was indeed caught off guard at the sight of Draco, but he quickly got over it and continued walking to the bookshelves. Draco felt himself relax as Harry moved away. He looked down at his paper and decided he didn't need to write any more tonight.

Draco was up and walking towards the place Harry disappeared, before he could think about it. He found Harry easily enough, he hadn't gone that far down the isle. But now that Draco was there he didn't know what to do next. He stopped and looked over at Harry.

He was standing on his toes stretching his hand out for a book on the top shelf, but he wasn't quite tall enough to reach it. For the second time that night Draco found himself moving with out thinking. He walked over to stand next him. Harry let his hand fall at his side and stared at Draco curiously. Draco reached his hand up and lifted the book from its place on the shelf. He held it in his hand but didn't move to give it to Harry. Harry stared down at the book.

Again Harry was surprised at the appearance of Draco. But he was even more surprised that Draco actual helped him. _What's going on?_ He thought. He became suspicious thinking Draco must be up to something.

He looked up to Draco's face searching for some kind of explanation. But as soon as his eyes meet Draco's, Harry found himself being shoved into the book case behind him. He heard the book fall from Draco's hands before he felt two hands on his chest. Harry tensed for a fight or the punch he was sure was coming. But when nothing came he risked looking up at Draco again.

But Draco didn't meet his gaze. His attention was on his own hands. Draco flexed them feeling the material beneath his fingers. He moved his hands slowly, letting them slide over Harry's chest lightly as he moved them around to Harry's shoulders, where his grip tightened. Harry had no idea what Draco was doing, but he was becoming uncomfortable at having him so close. He could feel his skin burning where Draco touched him. Harry felt his pulse increase and he was getting very warm. He was afraid Draco would hear his heart beating.

Draco was busy with his own worries. He was shocked by his instant reaction at just simply touching Harry. He could feel himself getting hard at having Harry so near him. And he tried gain control, but he was losing the battle with himself. He tried to tell his body that this was Potter, his enemy. The boy who made his life hell for the last five years. This was wrong. It can't happen.

However, his body had other ideas. His hands itched where he was touching Harry. They yearned to feel more; to run freely over his body. His eyes wanted to search Harry's face, to look into his bright green eyes. And his traitorous lips wanted to claim Harry's. Draco gave up the idea that he had any control over the situation and moved closer. He smugly noticed Harry swallow.

Draco swopped down and crushed their lips together. He didn't even try to suppress the shudder at the feeling that filled him. He moved his lips against Harry's savagely. He was relishing in the feel of Harry pressed into him, and was vaguely aware that Harry could probably feel his erection. But he didn't give any sign of it, or at least any disapproval of it.

When Draco felt Harry kiss back he couldn't help but groaned against his mouth. Harry took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Draco's mouth. Draco was shocked at Harry's suddenness, but when he recovered he was going to take back control. However, he found he liked being kissed by Harry. Harry moved his tongue over every inch of Draco's mouth as if he couldn't get enough of him. Draco couldn't help but hope he never did. It felt amazing. He wanted this. He wanted Harry. And now that he tasted him he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

Draco was more then a little upset when Harry pulled back, but he knew they had to breath.

Harry tried to say something but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, but Draco began to attack his neck, causing Harry's words to get caught in his throat once more. Draco was kissing Harry's neck and making sounds that went straight to Harry's groin. His hot breath was tickling Harry, sending his nerves in over drive. None the less he tried a third time.

" We should stop" Harry said, a little breathlessly.

" Yeah", Draco agreed, not really listening to what Harry said. He kissed the spot behind Harry's ear, causing Harry to tremble. Harry spoke again.

" Stoooo...stop" he said as best he could. It might have been more convincing if Harry hadn't brought his hand to Draco's hair.

" O.k." Draco said moving his lips to Harry's once more. Harry tightened the grip he had on Draco's hair, causing Draco to moan. Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist, bringing their hips closer. Harry groaned and suddenly reality hit him. Hard.

He shoved a surprised Draco back, sending him into the bookcase across from them. Harry straightened his clothes and looked as if he was going to say something to Draco. He opened his mouth but then closed it again before he turned away. He walked down the isle without giving Draco so much as a second glance. His head was spinning and he tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath. But that only make things worse because as Harry inhaled he was assaulted with a smell he could only describe as Draco. It made him even dizzier.

Draco stood up, rubbing his head. He stood there bewildered for a moment. He was not expecting that. He looked in the direction Harry walked away and moved to follow. As he walked out of the stacks, he spotted Harry standing by the desk. Draco quickly walked over to him.

Harry was trying to get his things into his bag as quickly as possible. He shoved a piece of parchment back in when Draco knocked the bag out of his hand. It landed a few feet away and everything he just packed in it scattered across the floor. Harry felt a pang of annoyance but pushed it down, determined to ignore Draco's presence. He moved to retrieve his bag off the floor. But Draco moved faster, spinning Harry around so they were face to face.

He pushed Harry backwards until his knees hit the desk. Harry swallowed and looked around for help but no one was in sight.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hips and lifted him onto the desk. He kissed Harry roughly and bit his lip before he forced his tongue in Harry's mouth. When he pulled back Harry was gasping for air. Draco slid his fingers lightly across Harry's knees. He let his fingers travel upward to Harry's thighs.

He moved his hands upwards, making contact with Harry's crotch. He used a little more pressure and Harry had to stifle a moan. He bit his lip determined not to give into Draco again. Which was bad news for Harry because that was exactly what Draco was trying to get him to do.

Draco brought his hands back down to Harry's legs. He moved them back and forth tracing lines on the inside of Harry's thighs. Each time he got a little closer to Harry's erection. And each time he heard an in-take of breath from Harry. When he finally reached Harry's groin he pressed his palm down firmly. Then he moved his hand out of Harry's lap to his belt. But Harry couldn't take the teasing anymore. He needed more and when Draco moved his hands away something in him snapped.

Draco thought for a second he was going to move away again, but to his surprise Harry pulled him closer so he was standing in between Harry's legs. Harry couldn't help but sigh at the contact. It seemed to have satisfied his need for the moment. He could feel Draco's stomach pushing against his erection. Draco smiled at Harry's aggressiveness. And the fact that he finally seemed to accept this was going to happen.

But he wasn't about to let Harry take control of the situation this time. Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and smashed their lips together. Again Harry had to quell a moan. He kissed Draco back, hard. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and they battled for dominance. Draco was happy when Harry finally gave up and allowed him self to be kissed.

Draco broke the kiss only when he absolutely had breathe. He moved his lips to Harry's neck while he caught his breath. He left kisses and little bites across Harry's neck and throat. He then moved to Harry's ear, bitting the lobe before whispering in his ear.

" Tell me you want me". He wasn't sure where it came from, but now that it was out there, he felt a sudden urgency to hear Harry to admit it. Draco drew his teeth across Harry's neck, and left a light kiss underneath his ear.

" I... Don't ", Harry said as firmly as he could. Harry knew it was a pretty stupid thing to say, especially considering the position he was in. But he didn't care. He wanted Draco to shut up. He wanted to pretend it wasn't his enemy in front of him, making him feel like this. He wanted to deny this as long as possible, and if he went and admitted it now, it would make things harder later. He was planning to chalk it up to hormones. He would blame them for this irrational decision. Right now Harry just wanted feel.

But Draco just wouldn't give up. He bit again on Harry's neck and growled low, sending a shiver through Harry.

" Say it" he demanded. But Harry was still not ready to give in.

" No", he gasped " Never." he said to make it clear, desperately wanting Draco to stop talking.

Draco didn't know why, but it upset him to think Harry was denying what was happening. He got frustrated at how stubborn Harry was being. He wanted Harry to say it.

" Then how do you explain this?" Draco asked as he grabbed Harry's leg roughly and wrapped it around his waist, bringing their erections in contact. Harry gave a strangled cry and dropped his head on Draco's shoulder. He tried to regain control of his breathing before he spoke.

" It's just... friction". Harry was aware it was a lame excuse, and it didn't help that he was barley able to get to words out. Or that he moved to meet Draco's second thrust.

Draco almost laughed, his anger disappearing instantly. Merlin, he was stubborn. But damn if he didn't he feel so good moving against him. He decided to try a different approach.

Draco kissed Harry again, but this time slowly, savoring the taste of him. He tasted like warm cinnamon. He slowed their thrusts as he let his tongue explore Harry's mouth. Harry felt himself go weak and his eyes closed automatically. Draco rolled his hips into Harry's, slowly but fully, making complete contact each time. Building up the pressure between them. His hand was cupping Harry's face as he kissed him. His thumb was softly caressing Harry's cheek.

This was much different then their frantic grasping and teasing earlier. Before they had been battling for control, fighting as they always did. It seemed almost natural that they would come together like that. But this was different. They had never been gentle or slow with each other.

It was extemely intimate.

A quick, too fast to think about attraction Harry could deal with. But not this. It was something more. Something they should _not_ be doing. He wanted to pull away. Wanted to stop before it was too late. But then Draco spoke again. And his voice was filled with something Harry couldn't name.

" Please" Draco said breaking the kiss. " Please, Harry".

Draco wasn't prepared for the need that filled his voice or the sudden emotion that over took him. And he found he didn't care. All he knew was he wanted Harry to say it. He was desperate to hear Harry's words. He changed pace again, grinding his hips to Harry's sharply. Trying to get something from Harry, anything.

Harry really wanted to pull back and untangle him self so he could think, but he couldn't. Draco's voice stopped him.

While Harry hesitated, Draco ground his hips to Harry's once more, placing his hands on Harry's hips pulling him into him, hard. And Harry, so over whelmed by all that was happening; By his feelings and Draco's soft voice, gave in completely. He let out a low moan.

It wasn't the confession he was looking for, but it was enough for Draco. In a quick motion he pushed Harry's shirt up and pulled it over his head, wanting more of Harry. He tossed it to the ground and placed his hands on Harry's bare chest. Draco smirked as he shoved Harry backwards so he was lying on top of the desk.

Draco took a moment to admire the sight of Harry flushed, topless and breathing hard. He looked into those lust filled- green eyes and was stuck with by a strong wave of desire. He moved on top of Harry so he was strattling his thighs. He leaned down and placed a demanding kiss on Harry's lips. Draco took Harry's bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it lightly.

Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry's hands in his hair. He bit Harry's lip before he moved down Harry's jaw, past his throat and to his collarbone. All the while leaving soft kisses . He was intoxicated by the sounds Harry was making, but they reminded him, for the first time, that they were still in a library. Draco reached into his pocket, took out his wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

Harry bucked underneath him at the loss of Draco's kisses. And Draco was glade he cast the spell, because he heard himself Groan loudly. His head fell onto Harry's chest, as Harry made the movement again. Some one gasped and then moaned, but Draco couldn't tell who. He was entirely focused on the feel on Harry beneath him.

Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's ass. Harry pulled him, squeezing as he did, and effectively drove Draco into him with more force. He shifted roughly increasing the friction between them.

Harry had two reasons for his actions; one, it feeling incredible and two he was trying to send Draco over first. He was holding a tiny grudge at Draco for being able to get him to give in and he was attempting to make up for it by making Draco finish first.

Harry could tell as soon Draco caught on to his game. But he wasn't worried because he also could also tell Draco was closer then him. It became a competition between them. Both of them tried to get the other to fall over the edge and each tried to hold on as long as they could. But Draco was losing and fast. He knew he had to do something soon or it was over. So he reached down between them, unzipped Harry's pants and shoved his hand inside.

Draco's touch brought Harry nearly to the same point as Draco . They were even now. It was any one's game. Harry, not wanting to let Draco win, did the only thing he could thing of. He let out a moan and said heatedly,

" God... I want you." He was glad to hear Draco whimper and even though he didn't need to, he found himself continuing, " I want you so much, Draco"

When Harry said Draco's first name it was too much for him. He cried out as his orgasm coursed through him. Harry quickly followed, noting he one.

They lay together until they regained their normal breathing. Draco didn't want to move from the warm body under him, but his legs were cramping up. He slide off Harry stood up and held his hand out. He felt a warm feeling spread though him as he noted Harry didn't even hesitate before taking his hand. He pulled Harry to his feet and let his hand linger before he dropped it.

Harry fixed his pants and with a blush staining his cheeks , he looked around for his shirt. He spotted it a few feet away and went to pick it up. After turning it right side out he pulled it over his head and ran a hand through his hair. When he looked at Draco he found he was packing his bag. Harry shrugged and followed suit. He bent down to pick up the scattered contents of his own bag. He reached down to pick up a bottle of ink that rolled under the desk, when he saw a shadow fall over him.

He grabbed the ink and stood up, a bit surprised at how close Draco was. Harry could feel his pulse quicken. He cleared his throat and looked away. Draco held something out and Harry looked down at it. It was another quill. It must have fallen out of his bag too. Harry reached out and took it from Draco. He felt a shock when their hands brushed.

" Thanks" Harry muttered looking down again and quickly shoved the quill and bottle of ink in his bag. Draco stepped back and Harry walked past him as he began to the leave. But suddenly a hand stopped him.

He was turned around and in the next instant a pair of lips were on his. Harry dropped his bag and brought his hands to Draco's hair. Draco moaned while pulling Harry closer. He brought his head back to take a breath and then moved it to Harry's neck, breathing deeply. He muttered something Harry couldn't understand.

" What?" he asked slightly dazed.

" I said" he started. He pulled his head back and looked at Harry's face.

" I knew you wanted me" Draco finished, smirking. He slide his hand in Harry's pocket then he grabbed Harry once again. He left Harry with a passion fulled kiss before he turned and walked out of the library.

Harry watched Draco leave then he reached in his pocket and pulled out the note Draco stuck in there. He read it and had to laugh out loud. Harry left the library with a smile on his face realizing how glad really was he gave in to Draco. He looked at the note once more and he felt a thrill at the knowledge it was going to happen again.

AN: That's all folks. Please review.


End file.
